Skyline
by Jolie en Rose
Summary: Can one day in the city change your whole perspective on life? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique.**

How was I supposed to know 'I'll love you forever'

Actually meant 'I'll love you 'til Wednesday?"

Well, I didn't and that's how I ended up here,

In the Plaza Hotel,

With Cam.

See, Cam's had this huge crush on me since we were...

I don't know six?

And he was never exactly shy about it.

Even when he dated Claire,

I received notes, Godivas,

Teddy bears, Bubble gum,

You name it.

And none of this secret admirer stuff,

No, CAM was scrawled across every freakin' note card I received.

I guess I really shouldn't be TOO hard on him though,

Right?

He was just saying what he felt.

Well, that was my mentality about two weeks ago,

When I agreed to come with Cam to Manhattan.

See, Josh had just dumped me for Olivia,

And of course I was feeling pretty bad about it.

So old Mr. Niceguy swooped in with a "recovery plan".

He said he was going into the city for a few days to visit Harris,

I should come with.

Of course my first impulse was 'no'.

Don't get me wrong, I like Cam,

As a friend,

He's very nice and everything,

But how weird would THAT be?

Running for an OVERNIGHT trip into the city with some guy,

After JUST breaking up with Josh.

Dylan would have a FIELD DAY,

Pretending she was popular for a day because she had, may I say it?

"The Daily Grind"?

But I guess that's why I agreed to go.

Josh HAD dumped ME.

I deserved to get out and have a little fun.

Plus, Cam had promised we'd see the Christmas tree...

And I hadn't seen it since I was twelve,

Maybe it'd be taller this year?

So yes, against my better judgment, I packed up my Louis duffel and shuttled off to Manhattan with Cam,

Into the Plaza.

Yes, same room,

But ALSO yes, two beds.

Plus, for everything Cam is, he's not disrespectful.

Sure I do think if I gave him the green light, he'd be on me like tears on Claire's face,

But if I didn't he'd go whimper in the corner,

And eventually drink a hot chocolate.

That's actually what we were doing now, drinking hot chocolates,

Me in my white wool button up and beret and black leggings and gloves looking like a Gossip Girl wannabe,

He in his black wool coat and gloves and gray scarf looking like he just came off Wall Street.

We're on one of those Circle line bus tours, sightseeing with some floppy snowflakes making everything look so pretty.

"So when are we going to see Harris?" I ask innocently sipping and scalding my tongue.

"He's working today so either late tonight or tomorrow morning." he mirrors my sipping maneuver.

I can tell by his face he also mirrored my innocent assault on the tongue.

"So what are your plans for this lovely day then Mr. Fisher?"

Oh my God WHY was I flirting with him??

Ew had Josh made me THAT vulnerable?

Or was I enraptured by the city where everybody finds love?

If you're in a movie?

Or TV show?

Or music video?

Or Dolce&Gabbana ad?

I quickly brought the cup to my lips and darted my eyes, trying to figure out what to do next.

He gave a soft smile.

OH MY GOD.

"Well I don't quite know yet Miss Rivera..." he put his arm around my seat.

OH GOD.

"But I guess we'll have to find out." he raised both eyebrows with a sip of his cocoa.

I shouldn't have come here...

Why was I here....?

Why did I...

"Oh my God Cam LOOK!" I pointed like an idiot five-year old at the tree.

I think I squeezed his arm too.

STUPID!

"It really is beautiful isn't it?" he was as in awe as I was,

But just not as idiotic about it.

We decided to get off to take pictures,

And I don't think I really had an idea of how pretty it was,

Until I was standing at the tip of the stump.

Photos and awe aside,

I still had to figure out how to diffuse this mess I'd gotten myself into.

"How about a little shopping?" he said the magic words.

And how could I refuse?

We nearly flew to the biggest Macy's I'd seen in my life.

"I think this is bigger then the Westchester Mall." I was actually in complete awe.

He grinned knowingly.

"So what's your fancy?" he so didn't mean that the way I first interpreted it.

Now believe me,

I'm no shopping novice,

But for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to tear that Macy's apart like I wanted to.

I think I was afraid shopping with Cam would somehow validate a relationship or something.

"Come," he took me by the hand.

FEH!

"You deserve a souvenir for you're trip to the Big Apple."

I hated that he said "Big Apple."

Maybe because we had both lived in New York for ever,

Maybe because that was a common taunt I heard back in junior high,

I don't know.

But obviously I couldn't keep any animosity towards him for very long.

He had brought me to a department store,

With a fat wallet.

"Merry Christmas Leesh." he handed me a tiny red Macy's bag he had acquired during my soliloquy.

"But Cam, it's only December 10."

That's really all I could think to say.

"Ah, what's a date?" he brushed it off.

Did he really need to say that??

I mean, I know he meant the calendar,

But it sounded like he was verifying this little rendezvous.

Not cool.

Or maybe he meant a nut?

"Open it." he grinned under the fluorescent lights.

I did.

It was a pair of turquoise earrings.

"Thank you." I'm sure I had a little smile curled on my lips.

He put his arm around me,

AGAIN.

UGH!!

"Now you'll never forget the month you saw the city."

See, Cam's a nice guy,

But it's a little creepy when he knows things like birthstones.

And was it just me,

Or was this the PERFECT color of his eyes mixed?

Wow, I really am crazy.

Eye mixin' and all.

"They're really pretty." I probably sounded like a three-year-old.

"I'm glad."

We begin walking.

"So which show should we see?" Cam asks indicating a long row of theaters in our view.

"Oh we don't have to go see anything." I feel pretty embarrassed at this point.

He so thinks I like him.

"Of course we do." he insists taking my hand again. "Drama or comedy?"

"Oh...I don't know...whatever you like."

I hope that didn't come out wrong.

He smiles.

OH MY GOD.

So he tells me that he'll take me to his favorite show, right?

And you know where he leads me?

THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

Oh my God...

I mean it was a great show...

Good music...

Ugh, I just can't think right now...

"It got dark pretty quickly didn't it?" I asked looking up at the skyline.

That was a pretty dumb thing to say, considering it was probably nine.

"The sky darkens but remember, we're in the city that never sleeps."

You had to see the smile on his face.

He was definitely in love.

I don't know whether it was with me,

Or the city itself.

But I did have to admit,

The city looked absolutely amazing with all the store windows glowing,

And the snow still falling.

And no matter how weird the circumstances were,

I was here with a good friend.

"Where should we have dinner?" he asked that arm around my shoulders again.

But it was cold out,

And he was warm.

"I don't know, what are you in the mood for?"

You know something...

I don't care how that one is interpreted.

"How about Italian?" he suggests as we maneuver through the huge crowds.

"Olive Garden!" I'm sure my eyes brightened.

"If you like Olive Garden, I've got the place for you."

We hailed a taxi, and I'll tell you the truth it smelled a little like hot dogs,

But who cares?

So I try to get in all nicely, but of course between my heeled boots and the sheet of ice on the ground, I slipped in.

Right

On

Top

Of Cam.

I swear I didn't mean to.

I'm sure I turned bright crimson.

He just smiled easily and straightened out my legs.

Did he just see up my skirt??

Well I'm convinced this cab driver intentionally took THE bumpiest

Iciest

Slushiest

Street he could find.

So of course we're swerving and bumping,

So what happens?

I end up clutching that guy right next to me.

That stupid arm around my shoulder tricked me.

Well we come to this cute little Italian bistro 'Bella's',

And of course this Cam has to act all chivalrous and help me out of the car.

Why does he have to be so nice??

But I'll tell you the truth, it was kind of cute in that restaurant,

We were practically alone,

And the pizza was delicious.

Yeah and I had to look at those puppy-dog eyes,

Different colors and all.

Matching my new earrings and all.

I'm happy to say the cab ride back to the hotel was not as bumpy,

Or ominous.

"Cam this was such a great day."

We were in the elevator.

I mean I had to be polite right?

"I know lots of fun." he smiled.

But of course I couldn't stop there.

"I'm glad I could get my mind off of home for a while, and just experience the city only an hour away."

"I'm glad you decided to come." we grinned at each other.

That reminded me.

"So when are we going to see Harris tomorrow?"

We were in front of our adjacent doors.

Cam used his key to open his and smiled.

"Harris lives in California."

I blinked.

He grinned once again.

"Goodnight my love."


End file.
